1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a decorative light assembly, and in particular to a globular decorative light with a flexible supporting frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Decorative light strings are widely used in holidays and festivals. Conventionally, the decorative light string is arranged on a tree directly and randomly. For more versatile decorating purposes, various decorative light assemblies are developed in prior art. Globular decorative light assembly is one of the most popular decorative light products available in the market.
The conventional globular decorative light assembly mainly includes a number of light bulb holders mounted on a fixed supporting frame. However, because most of the prior art globular decorative light assemblies can""t be folded, a larger storing and shipping space may be needed.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a globular decorative light assembly with a flexible supporting frame, which is easy to be conveniently folded and stored.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a foldable globular decorative light assembly, which can be folded and unfolded very easily.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a flexible supporting frame for a globular decorative light assembly. Without any rigid central supporting posts, the globular decorative light assembly can be constructed by the flexible supporting frame.
To achieve the. objects above, the flexible supporting frame in accordance with a preferable embodiment of the present invention includes a top fixed ring provided with a central hole; a bottom fixed ring arranged corresponding. to the top fixed ring; and a central pulling rope having a top free end and a bottom end, the bottom end of which passing through the central hole of the top fixed ring and then fixed on the bottom fixed ring; and a plurality of flexible supporting sticks. Each of the flexible supporting sticks is pivotally arranged around the top fixed ring, while the bottom end of which is pivotally arranged around the bottom fixed ring, thereby forming a flexible supporting frame for the globular decorative light assembly. Preferably, a net is covered on the flexible supporting frame, and the net may further incorporate with a plurality of light units arranged thereon for decoration.
The present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art by reading the following description of preferred embodiments thereof, with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which: